Trenchdiver
'''Trenchdiver '''was formerly a civilian, who resided in the NightWing kingdom. Now, he is a traveler in Pyrrhia. Appearance Trenchdiver has dark blue scales with light blue eyes. He has black wings, underbelly, and webbing. He has no glowscales, but he does have silver scales on the undersides of his wings. He has a NightWing head, scales, tail, underbelly, and wings, with SeaWing neck, gills, claws, spikes, and webbing. He has webbing between his spine spikes and his front claws. Personality Trench is a shy and awkward dragonet. He’s usually a loner, since he has a slightly abusive mother, and he’s bullied and ignored by the other dragonets his age. He’s adventurous, curious, and fairly intelligent. He’s a great writer, and he loves to read as well. He doesn’t really trust many dragons. Backstory/Events Trench is the son of Galaxysight of the NightWings and an unknown SeaWing father. His mother didn't even want him, but dealt with him anyways. She was kind of abusive towards her son: scratching him or burning him if he did something wrong. He always escaped to the library to get away from his mother, and the scrutinizing eyes of the other dragons around him. The librarian, Scrollreader, was perfectly fine with having him stay there, until he died when Trench was 6. So, Trench decided to keep everything organized, and he became the unofficial librarian. The first thread that Trench was in was the meeting for Queen Noble's alliance. He was trying to find someone to talk too, another hybrid, maybe, but didn't find anyone. He was also in another thread where Princess Clearvision was trying to find a scroll on the beginnings of the war, trying to find answers to see if Sunstrike actually wanted to cause the war. The first thread that he actually interacted with dragons was when Zodiachunter (aka Prince Aztec) came to the Night Kingdom. Trench and Zodiac had a long conversation about different scrolls from the NightWings and the SandWings, including ones about astronomy, like the SandWing story about the Barb. Moonwake (aka Depth) came into the thread as well and became Trench's co-librarian. The thread chronologically after that was when Trench comes into the library with some scratches on his body. Thrillseeker tries to figure out what was going on, but Trench tries to ignore her and reassure her that he's fine. In reality, those scratches were from his mother, Galaxysight. It then is revealed in a different thread that Zodiac is a SandWing spy. Trench sees Zodiac, as Aztec, communicate with King Sahara. When Trench confronts him, Zodiac is back in his NightWing form, and the two have an argument: with Trench reasoning that he saw a SandWing, while Zodiac trying to cover it up. When Trench spots a band of gold scales, shifting back into black scales, on Zodiac's arm, Zodiac breathes a blast of fire and tries to fly away. When Trench chases after him, Zodiac threatens to stab him with his tail if he gets to close. Trench then lets out a burst of emotion, admitting all of the pain he's been through with having an abusive mother, no father, no friends, and saying that he thought Zodiac was the only one who actually cared for him. Zodiac decides not to stab him, but to let him take him to the dungeons, as he turns back into a SandWing. The two travel to the dungeons, with Zodiac, now Aztec, giving him a hint on his name. Aztec travels back to the SandWing palace by using his animus magic, while Trench keeps guard. The two get caught by Clearvision, but she doesn't see them. Trench decides to leave the NightWing kingdom forever because of this incident, leaving a note to his mother saying that he left. The next thread after that was when Clearvision tells Moonwake about Trench's disappearance. They make a theory where Trench was kidnapped by Aztec, but in reality, is very inaccurate. A couple of days later, a cloaked dragon is seen in a SandWing city. The cloaked dragon reads a scroll from a stand, before Agate pokes him in the ribs and asks him who he is. The dragon greets Agate rather awkwardly, before noticing Aztec and Viper in the stand next to his. The cloaked dragon stares at Aztec and becomes even more flustered and awkward. He mentions about the escape in the Night Kingdom, before Aztec gives him a scroll, which turns out to be the story of the Barb Constellation. There was a note below, asking the cloaked dragon if he could meet that night outside the SandWing castle. The dragon takes his hood off, revealing himself to be Trench, and decides to go. Trivia * Trench likes to read and write adventure scrolls * He will leave the Night Kingdom in the future, and go out on his own * ...well, technically, not on his own. He's going to run away with Prince Aztec, and live in the Sand Kingdom with him. Category:Male Category:NightWing Category:SeaWing Category:Queen Noble’s Alliance